The Unknown Genius
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See how Fiona knew the ways of Martial Arts, making a different style for herself. Ideas from the Thai movie Chocolate Fighter.
1. The Diagnosis

**A/N: Thanks to Pricat for supporting me to post something that has someone with a disability, I'm going to post more of them when I have an urge for it, along with when I have time. This summer's been okay, but it could have been better. Damn hot weather!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Lillian always knew her daughter Fiona was different because by day, Fiona's a human, and by night, she's an ogre. The Queen accepted that and loved the young princess for who she is. Then, one day, when Fiona was turning three years old, Lillian took Fiona to the doctors because she saw that her daughter was developing odd behaviors like not responding when being called, not making eye contact, repeating what is being asked of the young red-head, and setting things up and order from smallest to largest.

It took a while for the doctors to figure out what was wrong with Fiona and why she was developing the sudden behaviors she was doing.

* * *

><p>"Autism?" Harold couldn't believe what his wife told him.<p>

"Yes, that's what the doctors told me. Fiona was responding to some of what the doctors were telling and asking her, along with not making eye contact with no one. Fiona was also doing a lot of repetitive movements and motions with her hands and fingers," Lillian said.

Harold wasn't pleased from what Lillian told him. "Great. Just when I thought our daughter couldn't get anymore of a freak, she has something that makes her an idiot!"

"Harold, Fiona's not a freak or an idiot!" Lillian yelled at her husband who was pacing back and fourth in frustration, "She just has something that effects a few parts of her brain. I know if we help her through this, she'll be able to do anything."

All Harold did was dryly chuckle at his wife's words. "You know, Lillian. That's the problem with you." Lillian was confused at Harold's response before the King continued. "You always think of the positive things in any situation that's negative."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Don't you ever stop to think if Fiona will ever be able to have the ability to have a normal life like everyone else? I mean, look at her. She already has a curse of being human by day and ogre by night, but she has another curse for us to worry about."

"Fiona's only three years old. You don't know what will happen during that time, Harold," Lillian told him as Fiona was stacking blocks as high as she could before the toys fell to the ground, "I know with the right amount of help, Fiona can do anything."

Harold let out a huff of annoyance. "We'll see if you're right or not, Lillian. And if not, then she's leaving."

As Harold walked off, Lillian lets out a sigh of her own who heard the blocks fall to the ground again from them being stacked too high. Lillian stood up from sitting in a chair and walked to where her daughter was. Fiona was now stacking the blocks by color and alphabetic order as Lillian ran a hand through Fiona's short messy hair and gave her a light kiss on the top of the princesses head.

"Don't worry, dear. What your father said isn't true. I believe in you. No matter what others tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is what happens when you watch the Thailand movie Chocolate Fighter for two to three days straight. You'll find out what I mean as I continue in the next chapter.**


	2. The Copy Cat and Communicator

**A/N: Here's another chapter about Snow White and Fiona meeting. I'm going to put a few things that are based on me and what I was doing growing up, along with a few other things. I have a Learning Disability that makes my Processing Skills slower than "Normal" people, but that's a good thing, if anyone's wondering. I'll explain later. It's hard for me to explain. The other chapters will go into further detail as I continue and show you people the things I like along with what I like to listen to.**

**And for what Pricat said, I'm responding like this: Ya, damn right! Being different is a good thing! I was just thinking about that a few days ago about how boring life would if we were all the same. Life is an adventure! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been four years since Fiona was diagnosed with Autism. The doctor told Lillian that Fiona's condition isn't that severe, but Fiona does need some special care and attention for a while. Lillian understood because Fiona's age and still learning at her own pace while Harold wasn't at the very least bit pleased about it.<p>

All Lillian did was ignore what Harold was arguing towards her about. She could tell Fiona has made a lot of progress from when she was younger; especially after making Fiona attend FFA Special Center because of her speech and communication skills. Lillian was happy Fiona was learning even if it's a slow pace than most kids her age.

Fiona, age seven, was silently walking through the castle of Far, Far Away who was wearing a white shirt with dark green jeaned shorts, and no shoes. She heard the sound of someone yelling and punches being blown towards something as it made the young red-head curious and follow the source of the sound. Fiona looked out her balcony and saw her mother kicking towards her instructor who was blocking Lillian's attacks.

"That's good, Lillian. Now, let's see about your head-butting abilities."

"Alright, Master Wo," Lillian said bowing as Wo began to throw items towards the blonde Queen who reflected/destroyed them with her head.

Fiona was watching this who, for some reason, couldn't keep her eyes off of what her mother was fighting, blocking, and dodging against the attacks. So, instead of playing by herself in her room, Fiona just sat on her balcony and watched her mother practice different types of Martial Arts. As the days passed, what Fiona was doing was a normal routine for her to watch her mother practice her techniques between the hours of three and five o' clock. That, and watching different types of Martial Arts movies and shows that are in real life, along with anime shows that have any kind of Martial Arts.

After two months of that, Fiona was under a tree staring at the trunk of it while thinking of what her mother was doing in practice with her instructor. Fiona was moving side to side, holding her hands together while seeing the images of kicks and punches thrown in her head. Fiona continued to do nothing infront of the tree until she head-butted the trunk of the tree. She did it again, and again, and again for the past hour. For some reason, she had the sudden desire to do that towards the trunk of the tree. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. Fiona was mesmerized from what she saw and just had to do it herself. Fiona then decided to use her legs towards the tree since the ogress got bored of numerously head-butting the trunk.

* * *

><p>While that was occurring for Fiona, a young girl with shirt black hair that was in two pigtails and blue eyes, and wearing a dark red dress was watching Fiona kicking and head-butting the trunk. The seven year old girl with pigtails' name is Snow White. She just moved to Far, Far Away two weeks ago. She would always see other kids from her school stay away from Fiona for a number of reasons.<p>

The first reason is Fiona is human by day and ogress by night. The second reason is Fiona has a disorder that doesn't make her very friendly to talk to or hang out with.

Snow White, however, didn't think of Fiona being weird or a freak at all. They just made Fiona interesting to get to know from Snow's point of view. The blue-eyed girl was about to jump over the fence to talk to Fiona who was still kicking and head-butting the tree until she heard someone yell Fiona's name in worry. Snow watched at Lillian ran to where Fiona was and pulled the little red-head away from the tree.

"Fiona, what are you thinking? You can't just kick a tree like that," The Queen told Fiona as Lillian saw Fiona's forehead was bruised with blood running down from the wound, down to her chin. Fiona's shins were also bruised and scraped up from kicking as Lillian sighed at this. "Come on. Let's get your wounds cleaned up."

Snow continued to watch as Lillian takes Fiona's hand and walk inside the castle.

"I guess I'll try and talk to her later," Snow White said aloud walking back home.

* * *

><p>"You can't just kick a tree like that without any patting. Especially for someone your age. You might break something," Lillian told her daughter rubbing ointment on Fiona's legs, "What made you do something like that, anyway?"<p>

Fiona was fiddling with Lillian's crown and stairing at the material. The young seven year old didn't reply to her mom's question for a while before she decided to answer when Lillian was bandaging up Fiona's left leg. "You."

"Huh?" Lillian didn't understand what Fiona was talking about until it dawned on her, "Do you mean from watching me?" Fiona didn't make eye contact with her mom or said anything else as Lillian was now finished bandaging Fiona's right leg. Sighing, the Queen wipes away the blood from Fiona's forehead. "Don't do something like that again, okay, Fiona? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Fiona was concentrating on Lillian's gold and diamond-incrested crown, running her fingers over the cold brim. Lillian knows about how Fiona is when the red-head is like that as Lillian ran a hand through Fiona's spiky red hair and smiled. Lillian knows things will get better for Fiona. Things already have for the young princess despite her lack of interacting with other kids, concentrating, and making eye contact with Lillian or Harold, but Lillian's not making a big deal about it.

Fiona _is _still a child learning as much as she can understand. Harold still thinks Lillian is wasting her time with Fiona, but as long as Fiona is getting what her teachers are telling the young ogress/human, that's all that mattered to the Queen.

* * *

><p>After that incident with the tree, along with seeing Fiona do it again two weeks later, Lillian decides to put protective padding around the tree trunk so Fiona couldn't hurt herself and kick as much as she wants.<p>

One day, after Snow's school called Duloc Elementary School, she saw Fiona walking back home by herself. Fiona was fiddling with a pen attached to something flexible in her hands while muttering something as Snow White took this as an opportunity to walk up beside Fiona and talk to her.

"...Uh, hey," Snow White said to Fiona who was still walking home, "My name's Snow White. I just moved here four weeks ago. Your name's Fiona, right?"

"...Yeah, I'm Fiona," Fiona said stopping in her tracks and turning to see where Snow White was, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here," Snow White said as the two continued to walk to Fiona's home, "You mind if I walk home with you? I always see you walk by yourself and thought you could use some company."

"Okay," Fiona said as Snow smiled at this.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"...So, a while ago, I saw you had your hair in a poneytail. Why did you cut it?"

"I didn't like how it was touching my back."

"That make sense," Snow White replied.

"That make sense," Fiona echoed smiling.

"I like how you cut your hair like a boys', though. Makes you look cooler."

That, in return, made Fiona smile and jump up and down for a few seconds. Snow White saw this and lightly laughed at the red-head's joy and excitement.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Snow wondered.

"I watch Martial Arts movies and shows on TV," Fiona said, "I also watch my mom practice Martial Arts."

"Your mom knows Martial Arts?"

"Yes. Seven types of them," Fiona said as Snow White was amazed at that.

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I only know TaeKwonDo and Mauy Thai," Fiona shrugs opening the front door of the castle. "Mom! I'm back from school!"

Snow White sees Lillian walk down the stairs. "Hello, dear. Welcome back. Oh, who are you?"

"My name's Snow White. Nice to meet you," Snow White introduced herself.

"Oh, nice to meet you, too," Lillian said shaking Snow's hand, "I'm just wondering why were you following Fiona?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say 'hi' to Fiona since I always see her walking by herself. Plus, I moved here four weeks ago."

"Oh. Well, that was nice of you to do that for my daughter."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you around Fiona, okay?"

"Okay... Yeah," Fiona muttered looking at the floor shyly as Snow Whited walked out of the castle.

Lillian smiled and walked up to her daughter and placed a hand on Fiona's head. "I think she likes you, Fiona."

"Likes me, likes me," Fiona murmured.

"Yeah. Maybe she'll be your first friend if you let her," Lillian added.

"My first friend... My first friend..." Fiona never really thought about friends. She didn't really knew how to make friends.

"All you have to do is be yourself. When you do that, things will go well for you," Lillian said looking down at Fiona, "Do you understand, my dear?"

Fiona nods her head before going to her training tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The parts that are true are when I went to a Special Ed School from preschool up to second grade because of my Learning Disability. I also went there for Speech and Communication Therapy, but the odd thing is that I spoke fine for as long as I can remember. Even in High School, they said the same thing in the documentation I found in my room a week ago. I even asked David and he agreed. **

**Then again, I _was _really quiet and didn't want to talk to anyone because I was really shy and didn't know what to say when I met someone.  
><strong>

** The other part that's true is growing up, I really didn't know how to make friends because at the same time as a kid, I wasn't interested in making any friends, and I didn't know how to make and friends. Most of the friends I have now came to me, I didn't go to them. Well, except for one, but that was it. I was mostly interesting in the Final Fantasy games my mom bought, and played, along with the first Shrek movie my dad bought and the anime shows I grew up every Weekend. **

**Well, I gotta go. 'Til next chapter!**


	3. Talk, Mimic, and Leave

The next day, Snow White was walking from school who saw a couple of kids playing on a playground. She continued to look who then saw Fiona running away from Lillian with a smile on her face.

"Get back here you," Lillian playfully said as Fiona slid down the slide and hid under it. Lillian saw this from her daughter and pretended to not know where Fiona was. "Well, that's odd. I wonder where Fiona is? Oh, Fiona, where are you?"

Fiona covered her mouth from laughing as Lillian continued to search for her daughter.

"Hmm, where could Fiona be? I can't find her anywhere," The Queen said with a smile on her face as Fiona thought she was in the clear until she felt her mom grab her by the legs and pull her out. Fiona was screaming in joy and surprise as Lillian began to tickle the young red head for a while before running away with Lillian in toe.

After a while, Lillian sat on the bench and watched Fiona play by herself on the equipment. The young red-head always loves going to the park and getting on the equipment for as long as she could. In the kingdom, there are about seven different playgrounds and Fiona likes the one near Farbucks the most. Harold never took Fiona to the park while Lillian has whenever she had time to spend with her daughter and the Queen didn't have a problem taking Fiona to the park every day. As long as she was able to see Fiona smile and laugh in something the young princess likes, that's all that mattered to Lillian.

While Lillian was relaxing and Fiona was running around taking in the colors and textures around her, Lillian was Snow White walk to where Fiona was pushing herself on the pink swing.

'This should be interesting,' Lillian thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fiona," Snow White said loud enough not to scare the red head. It wasn't until Fiona jumped off the swing set and landed on her feet she saw Snow White and timidly looked at the floor.<p>

"Hey.." Fiona shyly said not looking at Snow's face.

"Just getting out of school, huh?"

"... Yeah. I come here everyday after school and just have some fun with my mom."

"Oh, that's good. I just got released from the school I'm going to," Snow said.

"Duloc Elementary," Fiona muttered the name of the school Snow White's going to.

"How did you know?"

"I'm going to be going there in another year."

"Oh.." Snow White said as Fiona and the black-haired girl didn't know what else to say.

Then, Fiona began to think of something to talk about who saw Snow White wearing a Metabee shirt from the anime show Metabots. It made Fiona slightly mimic the Referee from the show, "More Medabots. More Power."

That made Snow White turn to Fiona in surprise. "You watch Metabots?"

Fiona began to smile. "Yeah. Mr. Referee is my favorite along with a few of the other characters of the show."

"Yeah, that guy's awesome, along with the Screws gang! Too bad Mr. Referee wasn't in the second season of Medabots."

"Yeah. It sucks without the Ref. there in the show."

"I only watch season one and that's it. Season two sucks without everyone there," Fiona said scratching the top of her red hair.

"Hey, maybe later on today, I can hang out at your place. Is that okay with you and your mom?" Snow asked as Fiona ran to ask her Lillian about Snow's question.

Fiona ran back to where the ebony-haired girl was still waiting and said, "She said 'yes'."

"Cool. I'll come over this afternoon, okay?"

"...Okay. Sure."

"Alright. See ya then. I gotta go and get some homework done," Snow replied waving to Fiona before running to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the last fic, I forgot to mention the thing Fiona was holding in her hands, I used to and still do have something like that, but a bit different. I brought it with me wherever I went; even to school. I don't now, but I bring something else that's a bit smaller.**

**And for those people who don't know, yes, I do have a Learning Disability. I don't address it to a lot of people because I don't think it's worth talking about unless they ask me what my disability/disorder is, along with why I need extra time on tests and quizzes. And plus, I didn't know if I should let people know about it or not since I never really do unless they talk to me and ask me questions. Most of my friends have disabilities that are more severe than mine, so talking about my disability is nothing compared to there's. That's why I keep quiet about it.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


End file.
